The truth revealed
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: When Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his fourth year, the truth about his treatment by the muggles is revealed. Single chapter, Warning: slash, some strong language, mentions of abuse and rape. Harry/Fred pairing.


Hermione and Ron watched as Harry just sat by the window in their compartment. He hadn't spoken to them or even looked at them and the two friends were starting to become very concerned about why Harry was acting like this. Harry had been on the train before anyone else, so no one got to see him, only his back. They tried to speak with him many times but he never answered or moved.

His clothes, which they knew were all second hand that belonged to his whale of a cousin, seemed to hang on Harry even more than they used to and his hair was longer, lank and looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. They hadn't seen his face, but they both thought his fingers looked a little grey in colour and thinner, but it was impossible to tell as they could only see the tips of his fingers as the sleeves fell right over his hands.

Hermione lent closer to Ron, 'I'm going to find out how long before we arrive, be right back,' she whispered into Ron's ear who nodded.

Ron never moved, he just kept staring at the back of his friends head, wondering what was going on. No one had heard from Harry over the holidays, he never responded to any letters. Ron sent out a dozen, Fred and George also sent letters, Hermione had explained she sent off five letters with not one response.

Ron had told Harry at the end of the year that they might be able to go to the quidditch world cup, that he would send Harry a letter. When Ron never received an answer he should had done something, try to get his parents to speak with Dumbledore, find out if Harry was okay.

Ron and Hermione knew Harry didn't want to return to the muggles but they were his family and from what Harry had told them, Dumbledore said it was safer for Harry to stay with his mother's blood. Hermione said it must have something to do with blood enchantments, but she had not been able to find out what type as she needed to know more before she could research.

During the carriage ride Harry kept quiet and was facing away, his head still down, so again the friends could not see him properly. Whenever they spoke to him he never answered, the first question Hermione asked had been why he didn't change into his uniform, which he never answered then they noticed Harry's trunk wasn't in the compartment.

'Where's Hedwig Harry?' Hermione asked tentatively. When Harry shuddered Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, but that was all the response they got from Harry and it was making them worry even more.

Ron almost had to catch Harry as he stumbled down out of the carriage before he limped towards the castle. They saw Snape scowling as they approached but the moment Harry went to climb the steps he swayed a little. Hermione and Ron stayed on either side of Harry as to them it seemed he was having trouble climbing the steps of the castle. Just as they reached the top step where Snape was standing, still scowling, Harry swayed again but this time he fell back, his head connected with the stone with a sickening thud.

'Harry,' Hermione screamed.

'Move,' Snape shouted as he pushed his way towards the boy. The moment he saw the blood he instantly started casting charms, 'Get Pomfrey, now,' he called urgently, then Snape levitated Harry into the castle and straight into the nearest fireplace where he flooed directly into the hospital where he placed Harry onto one of the beds. He pushed the mess of black hair away from the boy to check the injury and what he saw made him gasp, 'Dear merlin.'

'Severus, Miss Granger explained.'

'Poppy, hurry.'

Poppy heard the quiver in Severus's voice, something she has never heard before which told her something was very wrong. She hurried towards the bed instead of going to her potions cabinet. When she looked down at Harry Potter she gasped loudly.

'Who did this to him?' Poppy stared for a few seconds before pulling herself together then quickly summoned a dozen potions, 'Help me undress him Severus,' she started to undo Harry's shirt when she noticed Severus hadn't moved, 'Severus, please help me.'

Severus snapped out of his daze and began to help the matron, 'He's been beaten and starved.'

'Yes,' Poppy growled then started to force potions into Harry's mouth, as he was unconscious she had to make sure each potion went down.

'He looks like one of those muggle war prisoners I remember seeing on my father's television,' Severus could not take his eyes from the skeletal boy. He had sunken cheeks, his ribs were protruding, there was not an ounce of fat on the boy, he was all skin and bones. But the skin was covered in bruises, some old, some fresh. There were also many long cuts across his chest, stomach and legs, 'Those cuts are from a whip, I recognise the marks.'

'You have brought me many abused children over the years Severus, so you would know, but I have never seen any child as bad as Potter.'

'No, bruises, some slight nerve damage from curses, the odd cuts here and there, but nothing like this.'

'Even though I told Granger and Weasley to stay in the great hall, they refused, they are outside the door. Maybe they could shed some light on what happened.'

Severus turned and headed towards the door, 'Did he say who did this to him?'

'He never spoke professor, he wouldn't even look at us. We got onto the train and he was already in a compartment, facing the window.'

'We never got a word out of him and when Hermione asked about Hedwig all he did was shudder. We've been sending letters all summer, but none of us got any replies. Is he going to be okay?'

'Yes, but he is in for a long recovery. You will not be able to see him tonight, I suggest you both head down to the feast,' Severus turned and headed back into the hospital, 'They said he never spoke, never looked at them and no one received any replies to their letters. There is one way I can find out what happened, if you allow me to Poppy?'

Poppy finished her charms before she looked at Severus, 'Even though it is an evasion of privacy, it has been the only way for us to find out what happens to the children and we need answers,' she nodded then stepped back.

The matron watched as Severus went into the boys mind, she had seen him do this many times over the years. Severus would bring her one or two abused children every year, but usually they were from Slytherin house. Minerva brought her one from Gryffindor, but that was years ago, none of the other heads of house had any such cases.

She stood gazing down at Harry Potter, she always knew he was small, but seeing him now made her heart ache for the boy. Her scans showed multiple injuries, some she could not see. She knew her potions would heal the boy, the potions that Severus supplied her. She knew his internal organs would need months before they could heal properly, but what she didn't know is how the boy emotional state would be once he had woken.

When Severus pulled out of his mind he stumbled back against the other bed, 'Severus, what is it?'

'The muggles, his relatives, they did this, they starved him, beat him and,' Severus slowly looked up, 'raped him.'

Poppy raced back to Harry's side where she started to cast more charms, 'He has severe tearing,' she summoned a jar of ointment and another potion, poured that into his mouth before she gently rolled the boy onto his stomach where she gasped, 'Dear merlin,' she cast a cleaning charm to get rid of all the blood then quickly started to apply the thick green past into the boy's anal passage.

'From what I know of Mr. Potter, it was Albus that said he had to stay with his muggle relatives.'

'Yes, Lily's sister, Petunia. Minerva tried to explain what she witnessed before Potter was placed with them, even I explained to Albus what Petunia was like. Lily often told me how nasty her sister was, especially about magic.'

'We cannot let him return to them Severus, but as he is the-boy-who-lived we cannot just allow anyone to take him.'

'That was one of Albus's concerns when the ministry was petitioned by families to take the child. I knew some were in the dark lord's service, so Albus used blood wards to keep Potter safe but only if he remained with his mother's blood.'

'Well he wasn't safe,' Poppy snapped, 'In all my years as a medi-witch, I have never seen such abuse.'

'The only way to remove Potter from his guardians is with proof.'

Poppy nodded as she sighed, but she summoned her camera and began taking pictures of Harry Potter. Severus would roll him onto his front or back so she could get pictures of every injury. Once she was done, she spelled some pyjamas onto the small teenage boy before she started to write up her findings.

Severus never moved, just sat on the chair beside the bed. He never thought those muggles actually hurt Harry Potter. As he said so many times, he believed he was a pampered prince. Now the truth was revealed, this boy has been badly abused for years, yet he never saw it. How many children had he helped over the years yet he never noticed what had been right in front of his face, which made him feel highly ashamed. He never looked past the face to see the boy, the small boy who had been suffering.

'I am so sorry Potter, I should have seen what you were going through. But I vow to you now that I will make sure you are looked after, somehow.'

When Poppy handed Severus some parchment, he quickly signed his name before his eyes went back to the boy on the bed. She could see how upset Severus was and she knew the reason. Severus Snape had been giving Harry Potter are hard time during his three years at Hogwarts, yet he never saw the abuse. She felt ashamed as well, she had treated Harry for his quidditch accidents and his other dangerous encounters, yet she never picked up on the fact that this boy was being abused. She summoned her personal owl to take the papers to the ministry before she joined Severus at the side of Harry Potter's bed.

'What do you think will happen to him Severus?'

'I wish I knew, he cannot be placed with any family in case they support the dark lord, but we also don't know who all of them are. He is old enough to care for himself, maybe they would allow him to remain at Hogwarts.'

'He would need adult supervision Severus, it does not matter that he is fourteen years old.'

'Fourteen, how did we miss this Poppy, he doesn't look fourteen, his eyes should have told us. I always thought they looked like they belonged to someone older, like he had an old soul. I just put that down to the fact he heard the truth about his parents and the dark lord.'

'I knew he was smaller than the other boys his age, I just put it down to how some children differ. If they have been abusing Harry all this time that would explain his small size.'

'Poppy, Severus, Miss Granger explained what happened to Mr. Potter,' Minerva stepped towards the bed, 'Dear merlin.'

'Yes, Minerva, as you can see Harry has been starved. But what you cannot see is the bruises and scars covering his body,' Poppy stood and faced her friend, 'Going on my scans this boy has been abused his whole life. He has many old scars and multiple breaks that were never healed. Right now all his internal organs are damaged and will take months to heal. As his head of house did Harry ever give you any indication or reason to believe he was being hurt?'

'No, he seemed fine, I often saw him alone though and when I did he seemed to be deep in thought,' Minerva ran her finger gently down Harry's sunken cheeks, 'Will he heal?'

'In time, but I am concerned about his organ functions, I just do not know if they will heal fully. But I am also worried about his mental state. Minerva, the beatings and being starved are not all of it, Harry was raped.'

'What?! Minerva shouted then slammed her lips together, 'Who?'

'His muggle relatives did this, the uncle raped him, beat him and the aunt refused to give him food,' Severus looked up, 'We missed it, all of us did, I can't forgive myself for not seeing past James Potter's face.'

Minerva sighed, 'I knew he was quiet, but I never suspected. Did Ron or Hermione say anything?'

'Only that he refused to look at them or speak with them,' Poppy said.

'The uncle tore his owl apart with his bare hands, in front of Harry.'

'Hedwig,' Minerva sighed, 'Did you file the forms Poppy?'

'Yes, we both signed and attached the pictures I took. I believe we may be visited tonight, if not first thing in the morning.'

'You realise who the ministry will blame for this, don't you Minerva,' Severus said but his voice was not cold, it did not hold any malice, it was soft, almost a whisper.

'Oh yes, but we did explain to him what those muggles were like, he refuse to listen, now he must face the consequences,' Minerva conjured another chair and sat down, 'It would be dangerous to allow him to live with strangers. I know Molly and Arthur Weasley have both asked Albus if Harry could live with them.'

'There is a chance they might ask you as his head of house to take Harry during the holidays,' Poppy said.

'They might, but,' Minerva sighed, 'I should not be his head of house,' Minerva looked towards her colleagues, 'I found out that the hat was going to place Harry in Slytherin. From what I heard Harry had met Draco Malfoy the day Hagrid took him to buy his school supplies and he finally heard about Voldemort. Because of that meeting and what he heard he did not want anything to do with the house that Voldemort was in.'

'What do you mean he heard about you-know-who, didn't he know?' Poppy asked.

'Those muggles never told him that he was a wizard, they told him his parents were drunks and they died in a car crash. Hagrid was the one that had to explain what really happened to his parents. Severus, I know you've seen a lot of abused children before, you have found out what those children had been through. When did this start?'

'I did not linger, but I did see that he was quite young when he received some beatings.'

'We all heard the headmaster had people watching the child over the years, why did they not know this was going on?' Poppy asked.

'He had Arabella Figg, a squib keeping an eye on him. But from what I found out Harry never left the house. The only time she did see him was when he was working in the front garden.'

'Albus should have gone himself, just to check on him,' Poppy said.

'Yes, he should have. I have been doing a lot of thinking over the holidays and the more I thought about this the more I am convinced Harry was telling the truth. Severus, Sirius Black, I know you do not like him and with good reason, but could he be innocent as Harry, Hermione and Ron claim?'

'I never saw Pettigrew, but I heard Lupin and Harry mention a map and that is how they realised he was alive, something about a rat.'

'Ron had a rat, I do know it is the same rat Percy used to own. At the end of last year the rat was gone. Can you please put your animosity aside, look into his mind and find the truth?'

'I will not allow Lily's son to be returned to those muggles, yet he cannot be taken in by just any family in case they are in league with the dark lord,' Severus sighed but he stood and once again entered his mind.

'Even if Sirius Black is innocent Minerva, would he be in his right mind to look after a child?'

'Right now that's hard to say, but Harry would not need to stay with him until the end of the school year.'

Severus dropped his hand and pocketed his wand, 'Peter Pettigrew was the Weasley boy's rat, he confessed to being the secret keeper and a death eater, he also killed those muggles before he escaped.'

'Then we must tell Cornelius that Sirius Black is innocent and as Harry's godfather then he would be his legal guardian.'

'How did Albus get around James and Lily's wills? James was not against muggles but he would never allow his son to be raised by them.' Poppy asked.

'I do not believe Albus even bothered to find out what James and Lily wanted for Harry in the event they died. He refused to listen to me and Severus, he took it off his own back to place Harry with those muggles. I will go write to Cornelius, I'm sure he is going to be informed about what you have found.'

Severus turned to face Minerva, 'Black is in hiding, Albus sent him to stay with Lupin.'

'What do you mean Severus?' Poppy asked.

'At the end of last year, I did not want to believe he was innocent, but I knew someone helped him escape. I finally confronted Albus during the holidays, he explained. He broke into Hogwarts to get the rat, not Harry as all of us were lead to believe. Miss Granger had been using a time turner last year to get to all her classes, Albus told her that they could save two lives, that it would take three turns. Harry and Granger went back, saved Buckbeak then Black, that is how he escaped.'

'I will return,' Minerva glanced down at Harry again before leaving the hospital.

Poppy stood and did some more scan's over Harry, 'I was afraid of this happening.'

'What?' Severus stood staring down at Harry.

'He's slipped into a coma, he has drained his magical core.'

'That's how he's stayed alive, his magic has been fuelling him.'

'Yes, if he wasn't magical he would have died weeks ago.'

'Poppy, Severus, Minerva just explained,' Albus raced to the bed, 'Oh my dear boy, I had no idea.'

'Why did you not check on him yourself Albus?' Severus snarled.

'I did not believe they would hurt the boy Severus, he is their blood, or Petunia's blood.'

'She hates magical people Albus, I explained what she was like.'

'She was a child when you knew her Severus, I believed she would have grown up, I was mistaken. How is he Poppy?'

'He has slipped into a coma, his magic is what has kept him alive. I believe he did die, but it was only for two minutes. When I did my scans, there was a blank part in his magical core, a section is missing, exactly two minutes.'

'That shows Harry is powerful, I am so sorry,' Albus sank onto the chair Minerva vacated then took the boy's hand in his, 'You will not return, even if Cornelius refuses to believe the truth about Sirius, then you will remain here, in the castle. You are fourteen, you can take care of yourself for the weeks the staff leave, or when I have ministry business. You know how to get into the kitchens.'

Poppy and Severus realised that Albus was talking more to himself than them or Harry, they also realised he had no clue what Harry Potter has been going through all these years.

'I should inform Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, both are anxious to know how he is. But I do not want to leave him.'

'I will go, but I will return for when the ministry turn up so I can explain what I discovered.'

'Thank you Severus. The password is aconite.'

Severus glanced down at Harry before he headed towards Gryffindor tower, 'Aconite.'

'Of course professor,' the fat lady swung open to allow entry.

The common room fell silent as Severus Snape stepped inside, 'How's Harry?' Hermione asked instantly.

'He is in a coma, his organs are damaged, we believe his magic kept him alive, it's been fuelling him. The headmaster knew you were all anxious to know how Potter is.'

'What did they do to him?' Fred asked.

'Starved him, beat him,' Severus was going to say more but he realised Harry would not like the sexual abuse getting out. 'We believe he never ate the whole time he was there, his magic fed him, which it can do under dire circumstances.'

'He won't be going back to them, will he?' Ron asked.

'No, either the minister finally believes the headmaster about Black being innocent or H…Potter will remain in the castle during the holidays. The matron and I already lodge the forms about his abuse and professor McGonagall is contacting the minister as we speak, in regards to Black's innocence.'

'Why do you believe Sirius is innocent now when you never did?' George asked.

'I did believe he was guilty, but I went into Potter's mind to gather the truth about his injuries, and Black. I saw the rat confess to being the Potter's secret keeper. I need to know, have you see that rat at all?'

The red heads all shook their heads, 'No, Bill did cast some charms around the Burrow to let us know if any rat's turn up,' Ron said.

Fred sat down beside his brother, 'When can he have visitors?'

'Probably tomorrow, even though he won't wake for a while, weeks maybe. I suggest you all turn in.'

'They used to lock him up, Fred, George and I rescued him using dad's car before our second year.'

'It seems they continued to lock him up,' Severus turned then stopped, 'The uncle killed his owl,' Severus whispered then left through the portrait. The moment he was going everyone started talking at once.

'He sounded different,' Lee said.

'Sirius sent Harry a letter before the end of the year, he told Harry that Snape and Lily Potter were friends when they were kids,' Hermione sniffed, but she wasn't the only person who was crying, most of the girls were but so where some of the boys. George took his brother's hand and dragged him up to their room where Fred broke down into his brother's arms.

As Severus stepped into the hospital he saw the minister along with Madam Bones and two aurors.

'Ah Snape, I have been waiting for you. As it's no secret that you did not like Sirius Black, I need to hear what you believe.'

'He is innocent, I went into Potter's mind, to the memory at the end of last term. I saw Peter Pettigrew, he confessed to being the Potter's secret keeper and confessed to killing those muggles.'

'And as I explained Cornelius, Sirius told me what happened that night. He did confront Peter, but it was Peter who blew up the street and killed all those muggles before he transformed into the rat and escaped.'

'Madam Pomfrey, would you mind if I went into Mr. Potter's mind, I need to see this for myself.'

'As long as you do not stay in too long madam Bones, we do not know what prolonged Legilimens can do.'

'It was only a few months ago, so I should find it fairly quickly.'

The moment madam Bones entered Harry's mind the minister turned back to Albus, 'Now we have to work on where the boy will live.'

'I believe he should remain here until Sirius has been assessed. I have spoken with him a few times Cornelius, he sounds in his right mind. But I would prefer Sirius to be watched for a few months before he takes custody of Harry. The staff are willing to look after Harry and it would be safer.'

'Do you really believe you-know-who will return Albus?'

'I do and he is becoming stronger, it is only a matter of time.'

'Then Harry Potter will remain here and all the staff will be his unofficially guardians.'

'Sirius Black is innocent. Even though it is late headmaster I believe you should contact Mr. Black. I will head to the ministry now and get his release started,' Amelia took some parchment from her bag, she wrote quickly then tapped it with her wand. The parchment split in three, one disappeared, one she handed to the auror behind her and one she handed to Albus, 'That is proof until I lodge those forms.'

'I will contact Sirius now, I'm sure he will want to see Harry,' Albus looked down at the boy again before leaving with Amelia, one auror and Cornelius, one auror was to remain inside the hospital to guard Harry Potter.

'Severus,' Poppy took hold of his hand, 'it would be wise to speak with Sirius when you get a chance. When Harry wakes he will need someone to talk to and I know he will not speak with a stranger, yet it would not do him any good to speak with his godfather. Sirius might not have liked his family but he was not an abused child, you were, you would understand.'

'If he can put the past behind him then so can I. I will need to speak with Albus as well. We had talked a lot about when the dark lord returns. I was going to return to him, be a spy for Albus. We spoke about Harry, using his looks would help convince my house that I do not like the-boy-who-lived. But I cannot continue to treat Lily's son as I did. I believe it's time to reveal my true self Poppy.'

'Only a few of us have seen your true self Severus, but this time it might help Harry recover being able to speak with you about his ordeal.'

Poppy and Severus heard hurried footsteps, they turned just as Albus, Sirius and Remus raced into the room and straight over to the bed.

'Oh pup, oh merlin,' Sirius sat on the chair taking Harry's hand in his, 'Poppy.'

'He's in a coma Sirius, but the potions are working. I just can't say when he will wake.'

'Or if he will wake,' Remus said in a hoarse whisper.

'Yes, did Albus explain everything?' Severus asked.

'Only that the muggles hurt him but you have a similar background, that you could help him, but that's all.'

'He was beaten, starved and raped,' Severus said, 'The beatings started when he was very young, I did not remain in his mind long enough to find out everything.'

'Harry wrote to me before leaving Hogwarts, he said he was scared to return to those muggles. I replied saying to use my status as an escaped convict, I thought it might help. I sent him multiple letters over the summer but I never received a response. Before I left on Buckbeak Harry said he needed information, on same sex relationships, he worked out he was gay. At first he was concerned that I wouldn't like him anymore, I told him I was gay. Oh pup, please wake up.'

'Do Hermione and Ron know?' Remus asked.

'I explain it to them, most of Gryffindor house was listening. By the time I finished most of the girls were crying. I do not blame them. I best check on my house,' Severus looked down at the man that caused him so much distress as a teenager, but now he was seeing a man distraught over his godson's health, 'Black.'

'It's fine Snape, if Harry's willing to speak with you then I'm fine, I just want him to be okay.'

'Until he wakes and explained everything I cannot say how long he might take. But taking a guess on just the small amount of facts I have been able to find, I would say months if not longer before he will be halfway normal.'

'I will notify you when he wakes Severus, thank you for your assistance,' Poppy signed as she watched Severus leave.

'If Harry is gay and asked you for information then I wonder if he has a boyfriend?' Remus said.

'Even if he might be wary of everyone right now, a partner may be of some assistance,' Poppy said.

'At the end of last year I did see Harry with Fred Weasley. Maybe it is him and why I believe it might be is you never see one twin without the other. I will try and speak with him tomorrow, right now I will work on some rooms for you two.'

'I'm staying here with Harry,' Sirius croaked.

'Yes, but I would like Poppy to examine you as well Sirius. We do not know what health issues you could have from such long exposure to dementors,' all Albus saw was Sirius's head nod before he decided to give Harry and his family time alone.

'You can stay in the bed beside Harry Sirius.'

'Thank you Poppy,' Sirius looked up, 'It's good see you.'

'It's good to see you as well Sirius, I just hope you do not turn your godson into one of your marauders. I had enough trouble with the originals.'

Sirius and Remus chuckled, 'He is the son of a marauder, it just might be part of him,' Sirius said.

'It might, but with his life I doubt he will. I noticed that when we spoke, he is very serious compared to how we were.' Remus said.

'That is true, Harry is a very serious young man, but now he will not return to those muggles and has his godfather with him, we might see a change in Harry over the years. Oh I do not want to deal with pranked students again. But now,' Poppy conjured some curtains, 'Behind there Sirius and strip, you are getting the full treatment, Remus can sit with Harry.'

'Why did I know you were going to say that Poppy. It's because you want to see my body isn't it?'

'Behave Sirius or I will use my probes,' she smirked when Sirius winced but he kissed Harry's forehead before stepping behind the screens.

Remus sat beside Harry, holding his thin frail hand, 'You're not alone anymore cub, now you just have to wake up and get well.'

Down in the school Albus saw Severus heading towards his rooms, 'I know it's late Severus but I found out that Harry never had his trunk and there was nothing beside him in the hospital. Harry carries his wand, cloak and his photo album with him all the time.'

'I will head to the muggles,' Severus saw Albus's face, 'I will not hurt them, I will leave that for Harry as I believe it's his right to extract his revenge,' Severus turned and left the castle, Albus sighed again but headed back to his office. As he said to Severus, it might be late but he still had much to do.

Early the following morning Fred and George Weasley stepped into the hospital wing, George sat his brother down then went to speak with the matron.

A few minutes later George helped his brother towards Harry's bed, 'Remus, Sirius,' George said softly.

'Aren't you two supposed to be in class?' Remus asked.

'Fred needed to see Harry.'

'Albus thought that maybe Fred was Harry's boyfriend,' Sirius said then stood, 'Sit with him Fred.'

Fred stared down at Harry's face then very gently took hold of his hand, 'Oh merlin, Harry.'

'Is he going to be okay?' George asked as he stood behind his twin.

'The potions are working, but Poppy is worried about his internal organs. She believes they will heal in time but until he wakes she can't be sure. As his magical core was exhausted and now in a coma he cannot heal properly until he wakes. Does anyone else know about Harry and Fred?'

'No, they wanted to keep it quiet for now, mainly because things always get leaked about Harry. We're not sure how our mother will handle the news that Fred is gay and we're worried about Ginny who likes Harry. He's also worried about Ron, Harry wasn't sure if he would like the idea that his best mate is dating his brother.'

'I'm not hiding it anymore, they'll just have to suck it up, I'm here for Harry.'

'Good on you Fred,' Sirius pulled another chair over and sat, 'I'm Sirius Black by the way, nice to meet my godson's partner.'

'Harry told me about you, just after you left on Buckbeak, said you were okay.'

Sirius and Remus chuckled, 'Well, I'm not a murderer, but I think I'm okay,' Sirius looked up at Remus and as so often between the two old friends they spoke in silent communication, Remus sighed but nodded for Sirius to explain, 'Do you know what happened?'

'Only what Snape said, he was starved and beaten,' George said.

'He left something out, but as Fred is Harry's partner he will need to hear this.'

'What?!' Fred asked anxiously.

'Harry was…raped, he has severe tearing. You need to know as Harry might be a little…wary when he wakes.'

'Harry,' Fred moaned his name and it sounded like Fred was in pain, then he picked up his hand and kissed each knuckle, 'I'll help, anyway I can babe.'

Sirius, Remus and George moved away to give Fred some time alone with Harry. Now they just hoped Harry can recover physically and emotionally from the abuse he had been put through.

Severus stepped into the hospital, 'Why are you here Mr. Weasley?'

'Fred is Harry's boyfriend Severus,' Remus said, 'Is that Harry's owl?'

'Yes, I found her sitting in a tree not far from the house. Albus sent me last night to gather Harry's belongings. Hedwig seemed quite agitated, when I explained about Harry she flew straight here. This morning I went up to the owlery just to check on her she flew onto my arm and refuse to move,' Severus lifted his arm and the white owl flew onto the bed head, 'When I went into Harry's mind I saw his uncle tear the owl apart, so I am not sure what I saw.'

'Maybe Harry sensed she was in danger and conjured a duplicate of Hedwig,' Remus said, 'He would have needed to do it before leaving Hogwarts. Severus, could you tell how long Harry had been there when the uncle believed he killed the owl?'

'He looked well, so I would say immediately after returning or at least only a day or two later. I best go, I have to set up my classes.'

'Thanks Snape,' Sirius nodded and got a nod in return before his eyes went back to his godson, 'I wish he would wake.'

'He will Sirius, stay positive.'

'I've heard that people in coma's can hear, do you think he can hear us?' George asked as his eyes remained on his brother.

'I suppose it's possible, we won't know until Harry wakes.' Remus said.

'If you and Fred are seen here George then it might be wise to let everyone know.'

'I'll speak with Fred before our next class, but you're right, from now on Fred's going to want to visit as often as he can.'

'How long have they been together?'

'They spoke after we rescued Harry from his relatives, that was before Harry started his second year, our fourth. From then on they would sneak around to see each other, I would head off Ron and Ginny.'

'I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but I'm going to have to ask you and your brother to leave. It's time for Harry to be bathed and treat his abrasions. He can visit again after classes.'

'Okay Madam Pomfrey,' George sighed but walked over to his brother, 'We have to go Fred, you can come back later.'

'Alright,' Fred stood, but his eyes remained on Harry then he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips, 'I'll be back babe, and I'll be here for you, always,' Fred caressed Harry's cheek.

George could tell his brother did not want to leave so he took his arm and pulled him away giving Sirius and Remus a nod before stepping through the door.

'Can I help Poppy?'

'If you wish Sirius then I want both of you to get some breakfast. The auror is still here, Harry is perfectly safe.'

'One of us wants to stay with him Poppy, I'm sure you understand. So why Sirius helps you now I'll head to breakfast,' Remus squeezed Sirius's arm before leaving the hospital.

Poppy gathered everything she needed then spelled some curtains around Harry's bed. She then spelled his clothes off.

Sirius gently washed his godson's battered body, 'No one will ever hurt you again pup. I might not be a murderer but that doesn't mean I won't kill if anyone dares lays a hand on you.'

'Sirius, do not talk like that. We're all upset about what has taken place but you would do Harry no good if you end up back in Azkaban. Going on what we found out about those muggles Harry has never had any affection, when he wakes he will need you.'

'I'm sorry Poppy, just seeing his small frail body makes me want to rip those muggles apart.'

'Yes, I believe there are many that wish to do the same.'

Poppy and Sirius finished cleaning Harry and applying more salve to is many cuts and bruises. Poppy spelled on fresh pyjama's then covered him again before giving him his potions. She patted Sirius on the shoulder before heading back to her office.

At first break Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean hurried into the hospital, 'Can we see him Madam Pomfrey?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'Yes, just keep it quiet.'

'Sirius,' Ron said as he stood beside the bed, staring down at his friend.

'Hi Ron, Hermione, introduce me to these others.'

'Dean Thomas,' Hermione pointed, 'Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom. They share Harry's dorm.'

'Hello Mr. Black,' Neville said.

'Hi boys, so Ron, did your brothers talk to you?'

'Yeah, shocked the life out of me, but I don't care. Seeing Harry now and how Fred is, I just want them to be okay. Ginny's pissed though, she has liked Harry for ages.'

'Did she tell Harry that?'

'No, she didn't.'

'If she did then maybe Harry might have told her he was gay, like his godfather and like Dumbledore.'

'Will he wake Mr. Black?' Seamus asked.

'No one knows, but we all keep talking to him in the hope he can hear us. We have to stay positive.'

'Professor Snape said Harry's magic kept him alive,' Hermione said, 'I want to research that.'

Sirius smiled, 'Harry told me about you Hermione, but yes, magic can heal so it makes sense that Harry's magic kept him alive. No one has ever studied the effects, so we have no idea how long magic could keep someone alive. Going on what Poppy said Harry had been without food or water from the moment he was there, so if that's right then he never ate for nearly two months. Normally he would not have survived after a few weeks.'

'Why is Hedwig here?' Ron asked.

'Snape brought her this morning, found her last night when he went to retrieve Harry's belongings from those muggles. When you left at the end of last year do you remember anytime on the train or just before where Harry might have conjured a fake white owl?'

'No, before we left he did visit the owlery, which was strange. Snape said something last night about the uncle killed Hedwig.'

'He saw it in Harry's mind, the uncle ripped the owl apart in front of him. We believe he might have sensed his owl was in danger so he made her stay away but conjured a copy. It's all speculation until he wakes.'

'We need to get to our next class, is it okay to return after Sirius?'

'Of course, all of you can visit, he's going to need his friends,' Sirius watched as Hermione kissed Harry's forehead and each of the boys patted Harry's arm before leaving, 'You have some great friends Harry and they're worried about you, Fred is worried about you, I'm worried about you. But think cub, you get to live with me now where you're friends and boyfriend can visit during the holidays. But you have to wake up for that to happen,' Sirius put his head down on the bed beside his godson's hand, hoping Harry can hear him.

Hpfwhpfwhpfw

Weeks passed, so even though everyone in the school was excited about the upcoming triwizard tournament, some students who were friends with Harry Potter could not stop worrying about him. Dumbledore tried to cancel the tournament but all the arrangements were finalised, so it had to go ahead.

Fred was a mess and it was only thanks to George and Lee that kept him studying. Hermione was constantly reading other books that might help Harry, Ron was helping his brother when he could or helping Hermione. Sirius and Remus hardly left Harry's side, even Severus would drop into the hospital daily to see how Harry was.

It was two weeks before Christmas that Harry first started to show signs of waking. His eyelids would flicker, his hands would twitch and every now and then he would moan in his sleep.

When he did wake it was only for a few seconds, but that got everyone moving. Poppy would give potions and do her healing charms. Sirius kept talking to Harry about the home they will share, Remus kept telling Harry that Sirius will make a great father, when he wasn't being a kid himself. Fred would keep kissing Harry, reminding him that he would never be alone.

Severus had spoken to Harry, telling him when he was well he would explain about his friendship with Lily. Then Severus explained why he acted like he hated him, his role as a spy which meant he had to hate the-boy-who-lived when he never did.

Down in the school all Harry's friends kept cheering and shouting that their friend was finally awake.

Harry was trying to stay awake, he made sure to let Sirius know he was awake but he kept slipping back into darkness. It was important to wake, he needed to stay awake long enough to explain.

'Sirius,' Harry croaked.

'it's okay Harry, Poppy said you will keep drifting off, you're body needs to.'

'Important, need – to - tell - Snape,' Harry croaked again, 'Please, Voldemort.'

'I'll fetch him, rest until we get back cub,' Remus hurried from the hospital and straight down to the dungeons. He never knocked, just opened the door to the potions room and straight to Severus, 'He's awake again, but he said he needs to speak with you, something about Voldemort.'

'I will head up there as soon as the class finishes.'

'Severus, I will watch your class, go, this could be important. I may not be as good with potions as you but I did well in my classes.'

'Very well, watch my snakes, they have a habit of messing up the Gryffindor potions,' Severus swept from the room without a word to the students but those students kept gazing at Remus Lupin and all wondered if this had anything to do with the fact Harry Potter had just woken from a coma and he was still in the hospital.

Severus hurried into the hospital, 'Lupin said he's woken again.'

'Yes, but he keeps drifting back, all he keeps saying is he needs to speak with you about you-know-who,' Poppy said.

Severus saw Sirius move from the chair so he sat, 'Harry, it's Severus Snape, can you hear me?'

'Sir, Voldemort.'

'Yes, now take your time and tell me what this is about.'

'Dark ritual, blood of the enemy, bone of the father, flesh of the servant, move his father's Bones, hurry,' Harry whispered then drifted off again.

'A dark ritual,' Sirius said.

'I have heard of that, it's very old and very dark, it's to give a person a body using those ingredients. Pettigrew must be helping him.'

'Where is the father buried?'

'In Greater Hangleton, I will go inform Albus then dig up that grave before it's too late.'

'But most magical families guard against that Severus,' Poppy said.

'His father was a muggle, Albus found out not long ago,' Severus stared down at Harry's closed eyes, 'I will stop him returning.'

'It will happen soon, full moon,' Harry whispered.

'That's a week away,' Sirius said but Severus just hurried out of the hospital, 'He'll take care of it Harry.'

'Sirius.'

'I'm with you Harry, always.'

'Free.'

'Yes, I've been freed, I spend my time here with you, I ever sleep in the bed beside you.'

'Hurt.'

'Where is the pain Mr. Potter?'

'All over, but throbbing pain in my…my backside.'

'It is healing Harry, but it will take time, you exhausted your magical core which has slowed down the healing process. Now you are awake and your magical core is healing, you will heal faster. Does it hurt lying on your back?'

Harry gave a very small nod then felt himself being moved, 'Better, thanks.'

'How does your head feel?'

'Thumping,' Harry felt something near his lips and knew it was a potion so he opened his mouth, 'Thanks.'

'Everyone has been visiting, we can hardly get Fred to leave.'

'Fred,' Harry whispered as he lowered his head, 'He won't want me anymore.'

'He knows the truth Harry and he still wants you.'

'He knows.'

'Remus and I thought since he was your boyfriend he had the right to know in case you were a little skittish. Only us, Snape, Albus, Minerva, Fred and George know everything. Why didn't you tell Albus how bad they were?'

'They never were before, just a few beatings, hardly any food, but they never went too far before,' Harry sucked in a sharp breaths, 'Hedwig, where is she?'

'She was here before, she flew off, I would say to eat. Snape found her in a tree near the house when he went to get your things. He went into your mind to find out what happened, saw your uncle kill her. Tell me what happened.'

'I just kept getting this feeling that she wasn't safe, so before I left Hogwarts I conjured a duplicate, told Hedwig to stay here. I knew it meant I couldn't send any letters but I wanted her safe. He came in the following day, grabbed the owl and…' Harry sobbed, 'tore her apart.'

'It wasn't her, Hedwig is fine, she's bound to fly in again soon. Do you know why he changed?'

'I heard Dudley talking about my letter to you, about gay relationships. But he said something about being hurt because of the freaks, he always called me freak,' Harry looked at his godfather, 'Can I really stay with you Sirius?'

'Yes, for good, the ministry sent me a letter, I now have full custody of you,' Sirius held Harry's hand as his sobbed, 'You never have to return to them. Now try to sleep, you need to.'

'Sirius, don't leave me,' Harry closed his eyes and drifted off.

'Never,' Sirius placed a soft kiss to the side of his godson's head then sat back in the chair.

Up in the headmaster's office Severus just stepped out of the fireplace, 'I removed every piece of bone and bone dust in the coffin then closed it, no one can tell it had been disturbed. I found a large cauldron hidden under a disillusionment charm in one of the large crypts, it had a potion in it,' Severus placed the invisibility cloak on the desk then held up the phial.

'Find out if it is the one you spoke about. But it sounds like they plan to return, we just do not know when.'

'It might be wise to have the order watching the place, we just might catch Pettigrew and the dark lord.'

'I will see to it.'

'What do you think he looks like Albus?'

'Hard to say, he did manage to gain part of his body by using unicorn blood, but I do not know what other creatures or dark magic he might have used over the last three years. Tell me, did Harry say why he asked for you?'

'He could barely stay awake, he just told me a bit about the ritual and the Bones, told me to move the Bones and it would happen on the full moon. Now you mention it, why did he not tell you?'

'You have visited him, you have spoken to him, maybe he did hear you Severus. Go check the potion but I wish to speak with you tonight, there is something very important you need to know.'

'I will return.'

Later that day Harry was propped up with a stack of pillows behind him and Sirius was feeding him some soup.

'I feel like a little kid Sirius.'

'You're too weak to do this yourself cub.'

'I know, my arms feel like they are made of lead,' Harry took another couple of spoonful's, 'That's so good.'

'Yes, I'm sure you would think any food is good. You know mate, we're going to need to discuss what food we like so we can work out what to buy. I should see about another house elf, I was never a very good cook.'

'I can cook, they made me. But if you want an elf, Dobby is here. Ever since I helped set him free he couldn't find work, so Dumbledore gave him a job, but he likes me.'

'We can speak with him soon then, find out if he wishes to work for us. Do you know that house elves lives are a lot shorter when they are freed?'

'No, Hermione never mentioned that.'

'It's not widely known, owners know as they will use it to threaten the elf. My mother used that a lot on her house elves. But it can shorten their lives by half.'

'Can a free house elf be linked to a new owner?'

'Yes, there is a small ritual done where the elf pledges his loyalty to his new owner. From that moment on he will have his full life back.'

'Then I want to ask Dobby, but I'm sure we can work it so he can still wear clothes, he likes his clothes.'

'Most house elves don't, but we'll talk to him about that. If he agrees then he could have clothes but they would need a crest or symbol to prove he belongs to us. He can become your house elf, have the Potter crest on his clothes which shows he's loyal to his master.'

'I don't want to be known as a master, I want to be just Harry.'

'Just Harry who happens to have a very good looking boyfriend,' Harry looked up at the sound of Fred's voice, then he looked down, he started to wring his hands, 'Hey babe, it's okay,' Fred took Harry's hand in his, 'Nothing has changed, look at me Harry,' Fred waited, a minute later Harry slowly lifted his head, tears were falling down his face, 'Oh babe, it's okay,' Fred sat on the bed then pulled Harry into his arms, allowing his boyfriend to cry into his shoulder, 'I've got you and you're never going back.'

Sirius got up and headed into Poppy's office, 'Harry's crying into Fred's arms, it's heartbreaking.'

'Yes, it would be. Since Fred is here why don't you get out for a while Sirius? You have hardly left this hospital in months.'

'I might do that, give them a bit of time. But let me know if Harry needs me or Fred leaves?'

'He will always need you Sirius, that is obvious, but I will notify you.'

Sirius looked once more at his godson who was still crying into Fred's arms, before he left the hospital. He decided to head up to see Albus, find out if he heard from Snape about the Bones.

'Come in Sirius.'

'Did Snape move the Bones?'

'Yes, he also found a hidden cauldron in a crypt, it was full of some type of potion. He is analysing it now. I was going to send you a note, I wish for you to join me tonight. I believe it's time I explained a few things, so bring Remus, Severus and Minerva will be here.'

'Alright, I might take a walk and stretch my legs. I want to give Harry and Fred some time alone.'

'Then go Sirius, walk around, head outside, it will do you good.'

Sirius nodded then left the headmaster's office. He headed down through the castle. Some students who passed him nodded, others just stared, all Sirius did was stare straight ahead as his thoughts stayed on his godson.

'Sirius.'

Sirius turned, 'Hello Hermione, Ron.'

'Is Harry okay?'

'Yes, well, crying into Fred's arms, I decided to give them some time alone. As soon as Harry's well enough to leave the hospital I'll be heading out to buy a home for us. I want all his friends to watch him, let Poppy or Snape know if he's having a hard time.'

'Why Snape?' Ron asked.

'Yes, why professor Snape, we've seen him in there near Harry, but could never work out why?'

'He has dealt with many abused children over the years.'

Severus cast his muffliato spell as he walked up to join the other three, 'I was abused as a child myself, so I council children who have been through something similar.'

'Then you would be the best person for Harry to speak with professor,' Hermione said as she stared at her professor, one that had shown a dramatic change over the weeks Harry had been in the hospital.

'I was just heading up to explain to Albus what I found. Yes, it was that dark potion. I believe the order need to be sent to watch. Hopefully it will mean we catch both of them.'

'Do you think there might be others with them?'

'I spoke with a contact, as far as they all believe, he is dead.'

'Then we better hurry so we can work on a roster to watch the place. This could be our chance to stop him for good. I'll go find Remus, oh but Snape, right now Harry is crying into Fred's arms. But when he turned up Harry did look a bit scared. Maybe now would be a good time to speak with him.'

'I will head up there now, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I will give you a letter with things to watch out for. Right now Harry will be okay, but once his mind starts to conjure up images of what he has been through that is when it might become too much for him. For the next few months he should be watched, constantly,' Severus removed his charm then hurried away.

'He sounds like he cares,' Ron said.

'It was all an act Ron, he planned to become Albus's spy in the death eater ranks if Voldemort returned. He made all of you believe he hated the-boy-who-lived, he's not doing that anymore. Severus might have been a little…odd and quiet as a student, but he made a vow to protect Lily's son.'

Severus stepped into the hospital, 'Hello Poppy.'

'Severus,' Poppy sighed as she glanced down at Harry, 'I believe he needs to speak with you. He hasn't spoken much to Fred, and hardly looks at him.'

'He will need to head to his next class,' Severus walked over to the bed that held Harry potter, 'It's time for your classes Mr. Weasley, but you can return later. I will sit with Potter until his godfather returns.'

'Alright professor,' Fred lifted Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles, 'I'll be back babe and I promise everything will be okay,' Fred sighed as Harry nodded but never lifted his head.

Severus sat on the chair by the bed, 'Tell me…Harry, why did you ask for me and not the headmaster?'

'I heard you talking to me, about being a spy but you didn't really mean to act the way you did. I figured you would know where his grave would be, I also knew you were powerful, that you could protect yourself if anyone was there,' Harry slowly lifted his head, 'Did you move his bones?'

'Yes, Albus allowed me to use your cloak in case anyone was watching. No one can tell the grave was disturbed. But I did find a cauldron.'

'He's trying to come back, the first few days of the holidays I kept hearing him telling Pettigrew to get everything ready, that they had plans to get me. He wanted to use my blood.'

'You're blood carries your mother's protection. Any enemy's blood could be used, but yours would make him stronger. Now though, do you remember everything I said while you were unconscious?'

Harry nodded, 'I could hear everything, I just couldn't respond or wake up.'

'You're body needed time to heal. When I went into your mind I did not linger as we have no idea the effects Legilimens has on someone comatose. I need to know…Harry, how long has the sexual abuse been going on?'

'It wasn't, that was the only time. He came in going on about Dudley being hurt by us freaks but he heard Dudley go on about some letter. He saw the letter I was writing to Sirius, asking him if could send me books on gay relationships. He started yelling, calling me a disgusting sick freak, he kept saying it was because we're all disgusting freaks, my parents were. He hit me in the side of the head, I was dizzy, felt sick then he…he,' Harry shuddered as he lowered his head as tears fell down his face.

'It's okay, you will never return to those people. I know muggles have a different way of looking at relationships. But in our world gay relationships are just as common and normal as any other relationship.'

'Fred told me, I wasn't sure, I used to hear my uncle go on about queers, how they should be put to death. I used to be so scared that someone would find out.'

'If you kept your sexuality a secret then when did Mr. Weasley find out?'

'Not long after they rescued me before second year. He told me he was gay then said he liked me. He could tell I was scared to admit it so he explained how magical people are,' Harry slowly lifted his head, 'Will I be able to…?' Harry shrugged.

'Yes, in time, but tell me, have you and Mr. Weasley had sex?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, just some touching, he said I was too young.'

'Which you are, so he was right to say that, over the next year as you heal and grow it will give you the time you need. Mr. Weasley cares for you, he will understand if you are a little wary. But you Harry, your mind and body will tell you when you are ready for some innocent and quite natural touching. All boys will, it's just part of our growth. If boys are straight they will take care of themselves, but gay boys usually do what you and Mr. Weasley have done, that is normal.'

Sirius stepped into the hospital to see Severus talking to Harry so he went into Poppy's office, joined her for a cup of tea.

'Harry is speaking with him, I do not know what they are saying, but as least he is talking.'

'I was worried about that Poppy, that he would refuse to talk. Now he's awake and eating, how long will he have to remain in here?'

'At least another week Sirius, I would say more like two weeks. He will start to gain weight, but he is still very weak. Even when I do release him he will need to take it easy for a while, I just can't say how long, not yet.'

'Then I'll spend the holidays here with him, I'll buy a home after he's well enough. He has missed half the year though, how will he catch up?'

'He can start studying now as long as he does not do too much. He can catch up during the holidays at the end of the year. I'm sure the headmaster and the teachers are working it all out Sirius. You and Remus can take him through some theory. From what I know Harry does not have much trouble with the spells and charms he is taught.'

'Why didn't anyone see what was going on?'

'We all missed it, Sirius. I have seen Harry many times over the last three years, yet I never picked up on anything.'

'He said it was never this bad, that he was hit and never given enough food, locked up, but nothing like this. Oh Snape is about to leave,' Sirius got up and hurried towards Harry, but gave Snape a smile who nodded to him. That told Sirius that Harry spoke about what happened with the muggles.

'He told me he removed the Bones.'

'Yes, he explained, we're got a meeting later. Albus is going to have the order watching in the hope we can catch them.'

'You're not leaving, are you Sirius?'

Sirius saw the panicked look on his godson's face, 'No, I am staying here with you. Remus and the rest of the order will take turns. You are my main priority Harry, I am here for you. Now, are you hungry?'

Harry nodded, 'I would love a cup of tea.'

Sirius smiled then called a house elf to bring them both something to eat, 'Dobby, Harry wishes to ask you something.'

'Master Harry Potter, sir.'

'I know you love the fact you're free of the Malfoys Dobby, but Sirius and I were wondering if you would like to be our house elf. You can stay free if you want, or you can belong to us but still wear clothes.'

'Dobby can belong to Harry Potter, Harry potter too good to Dobby. Dobby wishes to belong to Harry Potter, he is a great wizard.'

'Then when Harry is well enough we will do the ritual if you want Dobby. I am buying a home for us soon, so you can live there.'

'Master Sirius is good too Dobby as well.'

'We always will be Dobby. Now if you could bring us some food and tea, but make sure Harry's is just soup as he still has to take it easy.'

'Dobby be quick Master Sirius sir,' Dobby squeaked excitedly then popped away.

'He's a very excitable elf.'

Harry chuckled, 'He always was, but why can't we do the ritual now?'

'It requires your blood Harry and you're weak enough now. It might only be a small amount but right now you need to heal.'

Dobby popped back in with a tray, he placed it on the table, gave Harry another excited squeak then popped away again making the two wizards chuckle.

Sirius waited until Harry was asleep that night before he headed up to see Albus. He stepped into the office to see Remus, Snape and Minerva were already seated, he sat beside Remus.

'How was Harry?'

'Better, he's finally got some energy where he could move a bit, but still had trouble lifting his arms. He did tell me how he spoke with Snape and he felt better after.'

'He will right now it's in the next few weeks and months that we have to watch. He is also happy and relieved that you are with him Black so that is what is occupying his thoughts and dreams.'

'All the staff have been told to keep a close eye on Harry. Poppy sent word that he will remain in the hospital for at least two weeks, so you would like to remain until then Sirius?'

'Yes, I can spend time with Harry over the holidays then go out and buy us a home.'

'That's fine, which helps as well. All the order will be taking turns watching the graveyard, you can remain with Harry. Now to what I need to discuss with you,' Albus stood and went to one of the portraits where he opened it, he took out a book and a dagger.

'That is the book Harry destroyed in the chamber of secrets,' Severus said.

'Yes, Tom Riddle's diary and the dagger belonged to Godric Gryffindor,' Albus ran his finger along with dagger, 'I found the dagger in the house in Godric's Hollow, after I removed Lily and James.'

'It didn't belong to them or I would have seen it,' Sirius said.

'Tom had it on him that night, he planned to use it.'

'He was going to stab Harry?' Remus asked sounding shocked.

'No, Tom would never sink as low as to use a muggle method for killing someone. He planned to use this dagger in his ritual, a ritual he has used before,' Albus looked at each person in his office, 'As of right now Tom cannot die, just like he did not die that night in Godric's Hollow.'

'Oh dear merlin,' Severus stared down at the diary, 'Harry said the spirit of Voldemort screamed when he stabbed the diary.'

'Yes, Harry destroyed part of Tom, his soul that was encased in the diary. Tom created what is known as a horcrux, but he made more than one. The first was this diary, his own diary from when he was a student. I believe the next item was a ring that I am currently trying to find. Two items went missing around the time he visited a woman named Hephzibah Smith, a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin and a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. There is another item which I believed is the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Those items are his horcruxes, but he meant to make this dagger into another that night.'

'Harry's scar,' Remus whispered.

'What about Harry's scar?' Sirius asked looking from Albus to Remus.

'His ritual would have been performed right before he was to kill Harry,' Albus sighed, 'The soul split from Tom's body but as the killing curse rebounded onto him his body vanished, the soul that was outside the body remained, until,' Albus stared down at Sirius.

'It went into Harry, that's why he sees things, isn't it?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, Harry has a part of Voldemort's soul inside him, it is lodged behind his scar.'

'How do we remove it?' Sirius noticed Albus look down when he turned to Remus he was also looking away, 'Severus, how do we save Harry?'

'I'm not sure we can.'

'There must be a way Albus, we cannot allow Harry to die, not after his life,' Minerva said.

'I've been working on this problem for two years, so far all my research tells me the same thing. The horcrux or vessel must be destroyed with something of equal power, whether that is light or dark magic. Look at the diary, it is still whole, but badly damaged. Basilisk venom is one item that can destroy a horcrux, but it is poisonous to us. Harry almost died that night, he would have if Fawkes did not use his tears.'

'Can't we do that then, even though I don't want to think about stabbing Harry with a snake fang,' Sirius said as he shuddered.

'It is one idea I have had, but I am unsure if it would work. There is only one small sentence that says that a living horcrux will need to die to destroy the unwanted soul.'

'Albus, I believe Harry will be fine.'

'But you just said we can't save him Severus,' Remus said.

'Poppy said she believes Harry died, his magic brought him back. If he died then the soul should have been destroyed.'

'Can you test Harry somehow to find out?'

'I worked on a spell to detect Tom's soul in objects. But I do not believe it was destroyed. Harry is the one that told us about the ritual and the father's Bones, that means he is still seeing into Tom's mind.'

'He told me he had these visions during the first couple of days at the muggles.'

'Then there might be a chance that he is no longer receiving visions. How about we head to the hospital, I can perform the charm which will tell us one way or another?'

Albus lead the way to the hospital, he spoke with Poppy before all of them moved over to the bed where Harry was sleeping. Albus took his wand out of his sleeve then started to cast his spells.

Sirius, Remus, Severus, Minerva and Poppy watched Harry as his body glowed, the glow was bright white, the glow emanated from his scar.

'It's gone.'

'Oh thank merlin,' Sirius sank onto the chair.

'Sirius, sir, what's going on?' Harry asked sleepily.

'We are sorry to wake you Harry, but I needed to examine you.'

'Examine me, but you're not a healer or med-witch.'

'It was not that type of examination,' Albus conjured another chair and sat down, 'The vision of the ritual, when did you have that?'

'About three days after I left Hogwarts.'

'Did you have more?'

'Yeah, about five or six, all in the first couple of weeks.'

'Do you remember how long you were there before you started to pass out?'

'Um, I remember waking up on the floor about four weeks after, I don't remember passing out. But I remember it had been morning, I heard them going downstairs, when I woke up it was late, I couldn't hear anything and it was really dark.'

'Poppy believes and I agree with her that at one time you did die.'

'Then how am I here now?'

'Your magic Harry, it brought you back then your magical core fed you, kept you alive. That type of magic has never been studied so we have no idea how long your magic could have sustained you.'

'Is that why I'm so weak now, I have no magic left?'

'Your magic is slowly rebuilding Harry, it will take time but it will return,' Poppy said kindly.

'Okay, so were you checking my magical core?' Harry noticed everyone glance at everyone else, 'What?'

'I did not want to explain this to you until I had more information, but I believe you could handle this Harry.'

'Oh god, what?'

'Hey, relax, it's okay,' Sirius took Harry's hand in his, 'It's fine, really.'

'The reason you have visions is because of a piece of dark magic Tom did, he started when he was very young, a teenager. I never told you the full truth after the incident in the chamber of secrets. You did get the ability to speak with snakes from Tom, but it was because of the dark ritual he was about to perform the night he gave you that scar. Tom split his soul from his body and encased that piece in an item, the diary was one of those items.'

'That's why he screamed, it was like he was in pain.'

'Yes, but it's the reason you speak to snakes, why you feel pain in your scar, why you have visions.'

'He made me one,' Harry started to gag, Poppy quickly conjured a bed pan while Sirius held his godson.

'It's all good Harry, it's gone now, the soul is gone,' Albus said kindly.

Harry wiped his mouth on the back of his hand then accepted the glass of water from the matron. Once he finished the whole glass he looked up.

'It's gone.'

'Yes, when you died, the soul died as well. That is what I was checking for, it shows you are clean, there is no darkness in you.'

'It's gone.'

'It's gone Harry, so you won't get visions anymore.'

'Will I turn dark?'

'No, the charm I used showed a pure soul, it was white. You do not have darkness inside you, do not fear Harry.'

'Okay, but why did he do that to me?'

'He did not mean to, he was planning on sending his soul into an item he had on him. When the killing curse rebounded onto him, his body vanished so he could not finish his ritual,' Albus held up the dagger, 'When I removed your parent's bodies, I found this near your mother, this is what he intended to use. As he was not able to spell his soul into this it searched for something alive, it found you. I'm sure Miss Granger has explained that the killing curse does not leave a mark, it is a clean spell. So even though you did survive the killing curse that night, it is not the reason behind the scar.'

'If this soul was in there and it caused the scar, will it fade like normal scars?'

'Right now, that is hard to say. I'm sure Poppy can keep an eye on it, see if it changes in anyway. Now we should let you sleep. Goodnight Harry.'

'Night,' Harry gave Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Remus and Poppy a smile before he turned to Sirius.

'What is it pup?'

'I'm really okay, I won't turn dark in any way.'

'No, the light that emanated from you was white, pure white which shows a pure soul.'

'I used to believe I was becoming dark, I felt it, like there was something evil inside me trying to take over.'

'This type of magic is the darkest of the dark arts, so there is not a lot of information about this. Because of Grindelwald and then Voldemort, Albus studied a lot of the dark arts. I will have him check but I would say that piece of soul is the reason you felt like that, it could have changed you but as I said, not a lot about this is known. It's gone now, that's the main thing, it's gone.'

'Yeah, but if it was still in me then how would he die?'

Sirius sighed he had been hoping Harry hadn't worked that out, 'Albus was trying to find a way to save you but destroy the soul inside you. None of us would have let you die, we even thought of Fawkes. You were dying in the chamber Harry, Fawkes saved you, so I said maybe we could…um.'

'Stab me then have Fawkes use his tears.'

'I'm sorry Harry, I was desperate to save you.'

'It's fine Sirius, I probably would have said to try it. Oh blimey, I just remembered.'

'Remembered what?'

'One of the visons I had, they wanted to get me so they could use my blood, I told Snape about that. But I forgot that the person I saw talking to Voldemort was going to be here, that is how he was going to get me to the graveyard. Sirius, there's someone in this school that isn't who they pretend to be.'

'I have to go tell Albus, try and sleep,' Sirius waved the auror over, 'I need you to remain as close to Harry as possible. We believe there is an imposter inside the school.'

'I will keep Mr. Potter from harm, Mr. Black.'

'I'll check back on you soon, but try to sleep.'

'Sirius, I can't sleep, not if someone is trying to get me to Voldemort.'

'Okay, I'll come back,' Sirius sent his patronus off to Poppy then hurried from the hospital. He saw Snape and Remus, 'Follow me, we have a problem,' Sirius said as he raced paced, Remus and Severus running behind him.

'Albus.'

'What in the name of merlin?' Minerva gasped as the three men ran into the headmasters office.

'Sirius, what is it?'

Sirius shut the door then sealed the room, 'Harry remembered something, how they were going to use his blood. There is someone inside Hogwarts that planned to take Harry to the graveyard. Harry's vision showed a man talking to Voldemort. So if Peter is with him then there is another death eater here. Where are Harry's things?'

Albus pointed at the trunk, Sirius quickly went through the trunk then pulled out an old piece of parchment.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

'What is that?' Minerva asked.

'Map of Hogwarts, James, Remus and I invented it as students,' Sirius spread the map out over Albus's desk.

'It shows everyone that is inside the wards of Hogwarts, including ghosts or Harry under his cloak. The only room that does not show up on this map is the room of requirement,' Remus said.

'That is what you took from Harry last year, you said it was a Zonko's product.'

'I knew what it was Severus, I never gave it back to Harry until I was leaving.'

'Everyone concentrate, there are about hundreds people here right now. If there is a death eater inside the castle then he must be using polyjuice potion.' Albus said.

'Someone has broken into my store cupboard, the only ingredients missing match polyjuice potion.'

The five adults scanned the parchment, searching for a name that should not be there, a name of a person that could be trying to get Harry Potter right at that moment.

'Crouch, Bartemius Crouch Jr,' Minerva whispered, 'He died in Azkaban.'

'The map never lies Minerva, whoever this is it's really Crouch.' Remus said.

'Severus, you come in from the west corridor, Minerva come from behind, Remus you come down the stairs, I will come from the east, Sirius you use the cloak and come from the north. Let's go and don't take any chances.'

Sirius folded the map then threw the invisibility cloak over himself then followed the others from the office.

As they approached the second floor ready to split, Albus put his finger to his lips then nodded, they separated.

They all heard the distinctive thud and knew exactly who was walking along the corridor, Mad-eye Moody, the ex auror. They knew now it was not the real Moody, yet they had no idea where the real Mad-eye Moody was or if he was still alive.

'Ah, Alastor, patrolling I see, I hope you haven't found too many students out of bed,' Albus said in a friendly tone, giving the man a smile.

'Not so far Albus, I usually find at least a dozen during my patrols.'

'Maybe they are frighted of you my old friend so they have decided it's not worth their nightly wanderings.'

'Yes, you are probably right, so why are you wandering around at this time of night?'

'Oh I was having trouble sleeping, I thought a walk would tire me out. But I was going to head to the kitchens for a cup of hot chocolate. Would you care to join me?'

'I think not Albus, I never did like that stuff very much.'

'Very well, then I will leave you to your duties. If you come across any students, try not to frighten them, too much,' Albus nodded as if he was nodding to Mad-eye, but the other four people close by knew he was nodding to them. The moment Albus turned around four stunners hit the imposter from different directions, he crumpled to the floor. Albus quickly bound him then removed the flask from his pocket, handing it to Severus.

'It's polyjuice potion.'

'Where is Alastor?' Minerva asked anxiously.

'Severus, Remus, head to his rooms, try and find anything that will tell us where Alastor is and if he is still alive. Sirius, go back up to Harry, stay with him. Minerva, let's get him somewhere secure before we contact the minister.'

'Albus, there is an auror in the castle, he can keep watch over…him,' Minerva jabbed her wand at the imposter.

'Very well, Sirius, tell the auror to head here, I will remain here until he arrives.'

Albus watched the four leave then looked down at the face of his old friend. All he could think of and hope was that his friend was alive. They had to get his hair to become Alastor, which Albus meant he was still alive. What Albus did not know was how this man got the drop of Alastor Moody.

When Sirius whispered to the auror he hurried away then Sirius sat beside Harry ready to explain that a known but thought to be dead death eater was acting as Mad-eye Moody.

'Headmaster, Mr. Black explained the situation. How long to you believe it will be before the potion wears off?'

'I am not sure, so I wish to keep him secure. There is an old room in the dungeons that can be sealed, that would be best until more of your friends arrive.'

Albus and the auror took the imposter down to the cellar with Minerva following, her wand out ready for anything. When they secured the imposter, the auror stood guard while Albus and Minerva went to notify the ministry.

But Albus was troubled, a death eater had breached the wards of Hogwarts. Albus believed it was time to strengthen the enchantments before this could never happen again.

'So the Mad-eye that has been teaching defence was a death eater?'

'Yes, the auror is going to guard him while Albus contacts the ministry.'

'Do you know where the real Alastor Moody is?' Poppy asked.

'No, Remus and Severus went to search the rooms. He would need hair from Mad-eye so he must be close.'

'Oh my,' Poppy jumped as Severus levitated Mad-eye Moody into the room and onto a bed.

'Where was he?' Sirius asked.

'He was kept a prisoner inside his trunk. You can see where crouch has taken his hair.'

'Where's his eye and leg?' Harry asked staring at the man the matron was examining.

'Crouch has them, once he turns back then the eye should come out and the leg will fall off.'

'It's lucky you remembered Harry.'

Harry looked up at Snape, 'If I didn't leave Hedwig here you might have caught him earlier.'

'No Harry, you did the right thing leaving your owl here. You saw what he did, she's safe because you felt she was in danger. I will go assist Albus.'

'Try to sleep Harry, I'm staying here beside you tonight.'

'He would have taken me, I would have died after they got my blood.'

'We know mate, but he didn't get you. You're safe now, so rest, you need it.'

'I'm going to head to the graveyard to relieve Dedilus and Tonks.'

'Don't take any risks Remus, don't underestimate Peter.'

'Oh don't worry Sirius, if I see him I might just let the wolf's instincts take control even if the wolf can't emerge.'

'Go get him Moony,' when Remus left Sirius fixed Harry's blanket's, 'Sleep, I'm going to be right beside you.'

'What if they don't wait to get me or they find out he was caught? He might come back using someone else.'

'The order is watching, I'm sure they will turn up to use the potion, when they do we'll get them. Now sleep or I'll get Poppy to give you a sleeping draughts.'

'Just don't leave Sirius, I hate admitting this but I'm scared.'

'I know you are, so am I,' Sirius kissed Harry's forehead then sat on the bed facing Harry, 'Sleep.'

Harry nodded and got himself comfortable, but his eyes remained on his godfather until he couldn't keep them open any longer

Hpfwhpfwhpfw

When Harry woke the next morning he saw Sirius, Remus, Snape, the matron and the headmaster standing near the end of his bed.

'Hey,' he whispered.

'Harry,' Sirius grinned, 'We've got good news pup.'

'I like good news.'

The adults around his bed laughed, 'Last night Remus captured Peter, he is in Azkaban while the department of mysteries are keeping what is left of Tom Riddle locked up until the rest of his soul can be found,' Albus smiled, 'All thanks to you Harry.'

Harry sagged and before he could stop himself his face broke and he sobbed into his hands. He felt arms go around him and knew it was Sirius holding him.

'He can never come after you again Harry, never and Peter is finally paying for betraying James and Lily. He is going to receive the dementors kiss sometime today.'

The adults around the bed only just realised how much Harry had been suffering. First because of his parents, what happened to Sirius and last the constant worry that Voldemort would return to finish the job he started nearly fourteen years ago. Harry had been hiding how he felt for the last three years, and just like his abuse, no one saw how stressed he was. Hopefully now he knew the man behind his parent's murder and behind everything that caused him to suffer will allow Harry to finally have the life he deserved.

Sirius felt when Harry finally stopped crying, he waited until he wiped his eyes before letting his godson go.

'Um, can I finally be just Harry now?'

Before anyone could say a word Albus Dumbledore started laughing which set Minerva off, then Poppy, Sirius, Remus and Severus laughed as well.

Fred, George, Hermione and Ron stepped into the hospital wing. They stopped and gaped at the scene before them. The headmaster, two teachers, the matron and the other two men were all standing around Harry's bed laughing while he grinned up at them. None of them knew what was going except it must be good news.

'What is so funny?' Ron blurted out.

Harry looked over, 'Fred,' Harry grinned then held out his hand. Fred raced to Harry's side then within seconds they were snogging on Harry's hospital bed. All the adults, George, Hermione and Ron all turned around.

'What's going on?' Hermione whispered.

'Peter is in Azkaban and the remains of Voldemort is in the department of mysteries,' Sirius grinned.

'But why were you all laughing?' George asked.

'Harry broke down when professor Dumbledore explained. When he got himself under control the first thing he said was can I finally be just Harry now,' Poppy explained.

'The headmaster finally lost it, he started laughing, which naturally set all of us off,' Severus said.

'A lot of it was relief, the stress we were all under seemed to lift with those words from Harry,' Minerva said.

'We just lost it, all of us did,' Sirius said then looked over his shoulder, 'That is some kiss, it's still going.'

'Um, sorry,' Harry whispered as he blushed brightly when he saw everyone with their backs to him.

The adults and students turned, 'It is fine Harry, like with us, the stress left your young shoulders, we laughed, you snogged,' Albus said.

'We got notes this morning saying there is no defence against the dark arts class, we see Moody on one of the bed, did he get hurt or something?' Ron asked.

'The Moody we have all seen over the last few months was a death eater using polyjuice potion. Alastor was a prisoner, Severus and Remus found him last night,' Albus said.

'Harry remembered part of his vision, about how they plan to take Harry to use his blood to bring Voldemort back. I went to tell Albus and used the map to discover Barty Crouch Jr, when we got to where he was we realised it was Moody,' Sirius said.

'The headmaster spoke with him as he normally would while the four of us surrounded him but stayed in the shadows. The moment Albus acted like he was heading to the kitchens we hit him with stunners, he was still out cold when the aurors took him away,' Severus said.

'Remus went to the cemetery to relieve two other order members. Peter turned up holding Voldemort, Remus took care of them.'

'It took all I had not to let the wolf have its way, I ended up using a body bind on Peter before he even knew I was there. Then I stunned what was Voldemort, I sent my patronus off to Albus, the aurors arrived to take them away. It was a little anti-climactic,' Remus said making everyone chuckle.

'The minister is going to visit today, he wishes to apologise to Harry in person. We are planning a feast the first night back after the holidays.'

'Harry and all of you should be awarded for this, you basically stopped a war starting,' Ron said.

'I believe the minister may organise something, as of yet I would not know what that is. Now all of us old fogies will leave so you young ones can visit. Let's go everyone.'

'You're staying in the castle for a bit, aren't you Sirius?'

'Yes pup, until after the holidays then I'm going to buy us a home. You spend time with your friends, I'll be back later.'

Harry waited until the adults left then stared at his friends, 'It was late last night when I remembered part of the vision, Sirius had the auror stand right near the bed before he ran out of here. I was so scared wondering what was going to happen.'

'They all seem fine, it must have went off without a hitch,' George said.

'Yeah, Sirius came back about twenty minutes later, told the auror to go, Dumbledore wanted him to stand guard over Crouch then Sirius explained how they caught him. Snape and Remus brought in Moody not long after, he didn't have a leg or his eye at the time. When I woke up before they were all smiling at me then explained how Remus caught them. I don't know why or what happened, I just broke down, a bit embarrassing.'

'You had so much on you Harry, then all of a sudden it lifted from your shoulders, it's natural to break, we all would if we had your life,' Hermione said kindly.

'She's right, he's been trying to come back for years, you faced him at eleven then again at twelve. He always planned to kill you babe, we all knew that just like you knew it. That's a lot to put on anyone, let alone someone you're age.'

'I suppose, but what I said was right, hopefully I can be just Harry now, no more boy-who-lived.'

'I think you might get your wish mate, but you still might get a bit of attention. He's gone and Pettigrew captured because of you even if Remus was the one to get them. Same with Dumbledore and the others getting the imposter, they did it but it was because of you that told them there was an imposter. So you will still get some attention for that,' Ron said.

'I get it, but hopefully that will ease off after a while.'

Up in the headmaster's office Albus was talking with Kingsley in the fireplace, when he finished he faced the others.

'Tonks will be arriving soon, she is going to be stationed here along with Kingsley.'

'Why, it's all over Albus?' Minerva asked.

'Word is spreading and one of Kingsley's sources heard that the death eaters are not happy. But it seems that someone leaked the information that it was thanks to Harry that Voldemort is gone. This is just a precaution, but we know that those death eaters that are still out there have children inside this castle. Sirius, Remus, if you would both remain it would help greatly, you can take over the defence against the dark arts class but also keep an eye on Harry, without him knowing it. If he was to hear about this right now it would not do him any good.'

'We'll stay, but how will you explain aurors being here?' Sirius asked.

'The enchantments around the school will need to be strengthened, but we cannot do them while students are inside them. After finding out there was an imposter here shows how easily someone could penetrate the wards. Two aurors will remain until after the school year is out, then the staff will use the old rune stones to strengthen the wards.'

'It would be wise to add more Albus, anyone with a dark mark will not penetrate the wards.'

'I would Severus but then you could not stay, no, I will work on other enchantments.'

'I had a thought, about Harry and the soul,' Sirius said, 'From what I've heard from Harry and his friends, he's about average in power right?'

'I would say under Black, I could never work out why when Lily and Potter were both powerful.'

'Severus is right, Harry should be up more than he is. After hearing about his home life I put it down to stress,' Minerva said.

'I believe I know where Sirius is going with this. It was partly stress, but it was the soul, it blocked Harry's power. Our souls are connected to our magical core, he had a foreign one attacked, blocking the natural flow of magic.'

'Right, so now it's gone I think we should see Harry improve, but it's more. See, okay, I don't know as much about this as some of you, but he was connected to Voldemort through that soul. I believe but I'm not positive that Harry might just be able to sense how he connected the dark mark. If he can then maybe you could work out a way to get rid of it.'

'An interesting idea Sirius and one that just might work, right now Harry would have his whole magical core released, it would be at its strongest until it settles down. If he was to touch your arm Severus, he may just be able to feel the connection and explain to us how it works. We may be able to remove it or severe the dark magic that is connected to it which would allow me to add those wards to the castle.'

'How about we go see Harry, all he can do is try?'

Severus looked at Black, what he heard made sense, but he could not believe Sirius Black, his old enemy was the one suggesting this, to help him remove the dark mark.

'Yes, um, thank you.'

'It's my way of apologising…Severus, we were little arrogant pricks back then. You've already helped my godson, you've proven to be a good man. I think I've finally grown up.'

'About time,' Minerva said sternly but with a hint of a twinkle in her eyes making Albus laugh.

The adults made their way towards the hospital, Albus spoke quietly to Poppy then she joined the group.

'What's going on?' Harry asked sounding worried.

'Nothing is wrong Harry, relax,' Albus smiled.

'We would like you to try something mate,' Sirius sat beside Harry's bed, 'Since that disappeared we believe your power has increased and we want you to have a go at something.'

'Yes, as you may know Harry, our souls are connected to our magical core, we believe yours has been blocked, until the night you died. Right now it would be released, all of it. It will take a while to settle down but since it is at its strongest you might just be able to assist with something.'

'Okay, well, I know I've felt…strange since I've woken up, I wasn't sure why. So what do you want me to do?'

Severus moved closer to the bed and pulled up his sleeve, 'We would like to know if you can sense the connection with this. The headmaster wishes to strengthen the wards around Hogwarts, I believe he should make sure it detects the dark mark.'

'Just touch it Harry, see what you can feel and try to explain it to me.'

Harry nodded, then blew out a huge breath before he closed his hand around the ugly mark on Snape's arm. His eyes slowly closed, his breathing became heavy, then to everyone's surprise Harry started to hiss, they realised he was talking in snake language.

'It's heating up, just like it does when he used to call us,' Severus winced.

'Hold on Severus, I believe I know what is happening. If I am right then Severus may be very weak when this is done.'

Sirius and Remus stood close to Severus, everyone could see how pale he was getting. Harry was still hissing and his eyes were still closed.

It happened suddenly, Severus looked like he was being pushed by an invisible hand, Sirius and Remus caught him before he hit the ground, but he was unconscious. Poppy quickly went to examine Severus while Albus and the others watched Harry as he slowly opened his eyes which were glowing a pure white. He blinked a few times before the glow disappeared.

'Did it work?' Harry panted.

'The dark mark is gone, completely,' Poppy said.

'Tell us what you felt Harry?'

'I felt him, the same feelings I got when I had the visions, but the feelings told me it had something to do with parseltongue. He used snake language to connect part of himself to the dark mark, I was able to cut the connection.'

'Sirius believed you might have sensed it,' Remus said.

'Yeah, but I didn't think you could get rid of it, blimey pup, you've got some power there.'

'Do you feel tired at all Harry?' Albus asked.

'No, I feel fine, still weak like I have been but it was like that before,' Harry watched as Snape was levitated to the next bed, 'Will he be okay?'

'He is fine Harry, when you broke the connection it just made him pass out, there is nothing wrong. I would say he will come around any minute,' Poppy said.

'Since we are here, I wish to explain something but I would like it kept between us,' Albus saw everyone nod, 'We cannot strengthen the wards while students are inside the school, which means we have to wait until the end of the school year. Just as a precaution we are going to have aurors here until then. If Barty Crouch could fool all of us then it's possibly another may get inside. We do not believe they will, not now they know, or will know soon that he is gone.'

'Actually sir, that's a good idea, he had you fooled and Moody was supposed to be your friend. How do we know one of them might take a student and take their place,' Harry said.

'Exactly Harry, the students leave the safety of these walls when they go to Hogsmeade. It would be a shame to cancel the trips on speculation. This way the aurors will keep everyone safe until the wards can get strengthened.'

'He's coming around headmaster.'

Everyone turned to look at the bed holding Severus Snape, 'Severus, are you okay?'

'Albus,' Severus blinked then slowly sat up. He saw everyone staring at him then he noticed Harry shrug which made him glance down at his arm, 'Fuck, it's gone.'

'Severus,' Minerva scolded, while Ron, Harry, Fred, and George laughed, Sirius and Remus tried to hide their laughter, even Albus chuckled.

'I apologise,' Severus swung his legs off the bed then faced Harry, 'Thank you.'

Harry shrugged, blushing, 'You're welcome.'

'Blimey babe, you got the dungeon bat to swear then thank you, that is a miracle.'

George, Ron, Sirius and Remus laughed loudly, Albus chuckled, Hermione shook her head, Minerva's eyes went wide as she stared at Severus who just sat there with his mouth hanging open before he laughed.

'Now he's laughing, do you think he's the real Snape or an imposter?' George asked.

'I assure you Mr. Weasley, I am the real Severus Snape, which will become professor Snape if you do not shut up.'

'He will only take so much boys,' Albus smiled, 'Now I believe we can go on with normal school business,' Albus patted Harry's arm then left with Minerva, Poppy headed back to her office.

'I believe Gryffindor just earned one hundred points,' Severus smiled down at Harry before leaving.

'Mum would be proud of you sir.'

All eyes turned to Severus who stopped before he turned, 'I hope you are right Harry, but she would be proud of the man her son is becoming.'

Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Harry, Sirius and Remus waited until Snape left before they all smiled.

'Albus asked Remus and I to take over the defence against the dark arts. So even though I will make some quick trips out to check on houses pup, I'll be here for the year.'

'That's great Sirius.'

'Another thing Harry, with the release of your power, we should have no trouble getting you up to speed on what you've missed. But you will still need to take it easy for a few weeks. Now Sirius and I should go work on classes.'

'Does that mean I have to call you professor or sir?' Harry smirked up at his godfather.

'Don't be a smart arse pup or I might just give you detention,' Sirius hugged his godson before leaving with Remus.

'Do you think something is going on with those two?' George raised his eyebrows.

'Could be, Sirius is gay but I have no idea if Remus is. If they are then I wonder if Sirius likes the wolf.'

'Ew Harry, gross,' Ron gagged, Harry, Fred and George laughed, Hermione just shook her head at her friend. She knew he would still have his ups and downs, but with the ones that care about him always with him, Harry will eventually be normal, just Harry as he constantly asked.

Hpfwhpfwhpfw

The day Harry was due to be released was the day after the students returned from their holidays. Cornelius Fudge spoke with Harry, apologised for his doubts about Sirius Black. He explained that Sirius will be compensated for his years in Azkaban and even though it would be hard, the ministry is going to replace every galleon that was confiscated from his vaults when he was sent away. Cornelius also thanked Harry for his information which basically made sure Lord Voldemort could never return. As he shook hands with Harry the photographer who was with the minister snapped their picture. Which Harry knew would end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet the following day.

'Are you ready to leave the hospital Harry?'

Harry half smiled at his godfather, 'Even though I am nervous, yes, I want to try and get back to normal.'

'Then let's head down to the great hall for the feast. I'm sure you're sick of hospital food.'

Harry chuckled, 'Even though Madame Pomfrey looks after me, the food is terrible.'

Sirius and Harry walked down through the school, they talked mainly about catching Harry up on his lessons. Harry mainly wanted to know about their home, so they spoke about that as well.

'Why are the doors to the great hall shut?'

'Maybe old Filch shut them, come on, I'm starved pup.'

'Can you not call me that in front of the others?'

'Alright, it'll be just when we're alone,' Sirius grinned then pushed the doors opened. The applause was deafening but it also made Harry hesitate, 'Everyone has been waiting for you, come on Harry.'

'Sirius,' Harry glared at his godfather before he saw Dumbledore and Fudge standing in front of the staff table. He knew he had no choice so he walked beside Sirius and knew he was blushing, which Fred made worse when he blew him a kiss then whistled.

Harry knew he wasn't going straight to the Gryffindor table, he was right, Sirius lead him down to the headmaster and minister.

'This will not take long Harry,' Albus smiled as he stood beside him.

'As all of you would have read in the Daily Prophet, it was thanks to a few individuals that prevented the return of Voldemort, or to use his real name, Tom Riddle, a half blood in case you did not know. I am here to present these individuals with the Order of Merlin: first class.'

Cornelius lifted the first award, 'To Severus Snape,' Cornelius shook Severus hand then placed his award around his neck, 'Sirius Black,' Cornelius shook his hand then place his award around his neck, 'Minerva McGonagall,' he repeated the process, 'Albus Dumbledore,' and again another award was presented, 'Remus Lupin,' his award went around his neck, 'Harry Potter,' once Harry got his award the whole school broke into applause and cheers.

'These six people did not stop to think of the danger they were in, they took it off their own backs to apprehend two death eaters and what was left of Voldemort. So even though Harry Potter might not have been involved in the captures, it was thanks to information he provided which allowed the others to capture those three individuals. Right now our world is the safest it's been since before you students were born. These six beside me are very brave and did what they believed was right for the safety of our world and for that we should honour them. So once more, let's thank them,' Cornelius applauded which started off everyone else.

Severus stepped up to Harry and held out his hand, he shook it then to everyone's surprise Harry gave him a quick hug before blushing and turning to his godfather. After being hugged by Remus and Sirius, his hand shook by Fudge and Dumbledore Harry finally headed to the Gryffindor table where Fred pulled him onto his lap and kissed him right there with everyone watching.

One by one other couples in the great hall started to kiss, boys and girls, girls and girls, boys and boys, but what surprised some but not all was when Remus kissed Sirius.

Harry watched his godfather and partner, but he felt it in his heart, everything was going to be okay. But Harry also knew that for the first time since he was a year old, he finally had a family. He had Fred, he had his friends, he had Sirius and Remus, and Voldemort was finally gone, to Harry, the world was finally safe.

The end:


End file.
